End, Sasuke and Naruto's Final Battle
by ENTWolf
Summary: The ending of the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke. Oneshot.


**I was discussing with someone I know how we thought Naruto's and Sasuke's inevitable battle would end. This was one of my theories, which I doubt will happen but I thought it would be a fun one to write. Sort of has NaruHina and SasuSaku, you have been warned! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Much as I would like to I don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

By now, both of the fighters were on their last legs, standing in the centre of the large crater that their fight had formed with the ground around them littered with discarded weapons and soak with blood. Naruto's right arm hung uselessly by his side as sage mode faded and his last Kage Bunshin disappeared. He desperately tried to think of a way to beat the raven-haired boy ten meters in front of him who was in no better condition, with the lower half his left arm missing and his right eye swollen almost shut. As Naruto's mind continued to draw blanks, the Uchiha used the last of his failing strength to fling a large windmill shuriken directly towards the blonde boy's chest. He watched with satisfaction while his eyes faded from mangekyou sharingen to sharingen to glazed obsidian as the weapon flew towards its target, five meters… four meters… three… two… one and then he saw only darkness. Naruto saw the shuriken flying towards him but his mind barely registered it until it was too late and the shuriken was only a meter away. As his vision began to blur around the edges a flash of midnight blue hair dived in front of him, arms spread wide, taking the shuriken in her chest, two inches above her heart.

"Hinata!" he cried, reaching forward to catch her stumbling form. As the girl turned around to face him, all thoughts of Sasuke disappeared from his mind. He cradled her gently in his arms as he sunk to his knees on the blood soak ground.

"I love… you… Naruto," she whispered in a waning voice, her violet eyes beginning to dim, a small smile turning the up corners of her perfect mouth.

"I loved you too, even though I never got to tell you," he choked out, wiping away the trickle of blood that crept from her mouth.

He gently placed Hinata on the ground in front of him and staggered to his feet as he saw Sakura running towards them, a medical pouch clasped in her hand. When she reached them, he saw her look desperately over to Sasuke's prone form, wishing to save the one and only boy she had always loved, despite his continuous rejection of her.

"Go to him," Naruto said, lowering himself to the ground as he felt his remaining strength drain from him at the pain he felt from Hinata's sacrifice. "I will be okay," he reassured her when she faltered, knowing he would not.

While Sakura ran to Sasuke, choosing to believe the lie Naruto had told her in her mind if not her heart, Naruto lay down taking Hinata's hand in his and turning their heads to face each other so her face would be the last thing he saw. She looked as if she were sleeping and an air of peace and tranquillity surrounded her smooth, clear features making a single tear leak from Naruto's eye and trace its path down his face through the blood and dirt that was caked to it, leaving a single streak of purity on his battered and care worn face.

Sakura poured chakra in to Sasuke's chest trying vainly to restart his silent heart. His frozen features stared up at the bruised sky as fat raindrops began to fall, slicing through the air and soaking the four figures to the bone in a matter of minutes. Sakura let out a scream of pain and dismay as she acknowledged Sasuke was dead and not going to start miraculously living again. She stood up and stumbled over to Naruto and Hinata with the intention of healing them. However when she got there she found the two people staring at each other with blank eyes their fingers entwined with one another and their skin washed clean by the rain. Apart from the dark stains on their clothes and the shuriken protruding from Hinata's chest, they could have been a couple who had fallen asleep together after going for a walk alone. As she let out a cry of grief and rage, she crawled back to Sasuke and took his last kunai before bending over to kiss him gently on the lips for the first and last time ever. Getting no response she plunged the kunai deep in to her heart just as the sun broke over the horizon sweeping away the clouds, it was going to be a beautiful day.


End file.
